


Wide Hearts Unsprung

by blackbird



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/pseuds/blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take what they can get, when they can get it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Hearts Unsprung

The air here was hot and thick, almost alive with a spicy current that tingled across his skin. Out of his uniform and wig, he was anonymous, he could be anyone and the obligations of his life slid away like the tide. And he liked it more than he cared to admit.

The pub itself was like a thousand others in every port from here to the Gulf of Mexico. No remarkable sign or storefront, no famous duel had been fought there. The only important thing that ever happened there was years ago, when a young pirate named Sparrow won an almost completely broken down ship in a drunken card game. And when she was ready to sail, he named her, with a few liberties, after the place that brought her to him – The Mother of Pearl.

It was crowded and noisy when James entered, his hat pulled down a bit over his eyes. Even without the trappings of a Commodore, being spotted here would be detrimental to his health. He made his way to a table opposite the door, sat with his back against the wall, nursed a tankard of rum and waited. They'd be here soon enough.

*

This is not how the story was intended to go; he knew that in his heart. She was not supposed to be weeping into his shoulder next to the gravesite, in mourning clothes before she's had time to store away her wedding gown. The heroine was supposed to have her happily-ever-after with the brave knight that fought for her hand and won. There was no part in the tale about the true friend that's left to hold together the princess after the knight was accidentally killed less than a year after promising to love her forever.

But then, Elizabeth Turner was never one for convention.

And he knew that he would never replace him, not for her or anyone else. But it didn't mean they couldn't find a place for him. Different, she said to him once. Not better or worse, just different. And it was enough, because it had to be.

*

There are times when he wished Jack could be a little less "Captain Jack Sparrow" and be more just plain Jack. Like when they had to do a runner out of the pub in Nassau after he had inadvertently insulted the owner's sweet but rather unattractive daughter. Of course, remembering what happened after that – a sultry night spent in the captain's quarters on the _Pearl_ , ruining what Jack claimed were red silk sheets straight from India – he can't bring himself to care that much. That was the hardest morning, because when he saw them there, in the place they both called home now, he wanted more than anything to stay with them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand brushing against his arm. Turning around, he watched the sway of those familiar hips move deftly through the crowd to a table in a dim back corner. There's a glint of gold in the shadows and the swallow of rum in his mouth turned from searing and bitter to smooth warmth.

*

Upstairs in the dark, they don't need to use words. There are fingers and lips and teeth that can tell a story just as easily.

He slipped inside the door and before it was properly locked, she was behind him, tugging at his coat and dropping kisses over his neck and jaw. This was good, he thought, it's going to be good this time.

Jack was lounging on the bed, a coin flipping idly through his finger. It was clear he'd gotten the same greeting, if the clothes and boots scattered across the floor were any indication. James wanted to get closer and run his hands over him, make sure there were no new scars that he needed to know about, but Elizabeth was being rather insistent about getting him completely bare in record time.

Her mouth was hot and tasted like rum and Jack, which prompted him to push her back closer to the bed so he could get his own taste. When they got there, she pulled her thin shirt over her head with a grin and climbed up next to Jack, spreading and stretching her long, golden body out over the worn, rough sheets. Without waiting for an invitation, he followed, half lying on top of her as he leaned over to catch Jack's lips. He could feel her breath stutter as she watched them, like it was the first time, when she made them kiss until both of their mouths were swollen and red. There's a bit of a smile in Jack's kiss now and James knew he was thinking the same thing.

Slowly, he made his way down her body with lips and teeth, licking and sucking at her skin, the saltwater taste of it sharp on his tongue and Jack with his nimble touch, stroking and teasing both of them until James thought he might burst. Her knees fell open and when he put his mouth on her, Jack was there too, fingers moving in and out until she was gasping and shaking above them.

She was still recovering when he slid inside her and for a second, the heat of her body made him dizzy. His first strokes were slow and he could feel her slowly come back to herself, moaning both of their names low and needy. He loved that and tilted forward and kissed her again and let her taste herself on his lips.

Before long, Jack was behind him, his tongue tracing a line down his spine. He kept going until he was at James' opening and James shivered when he felt hot breath ghosting across it. He was so close and he had to still his hips as Jack spread the oil and slid inside him so slowly he thought he would die.

Opening his eyes, he saw her watching and she smiled as they found a lazy rhythm, one of her hands stroking Jack's leg and the other between her legs, egging them on to keep up with her. It was always a challenge to see which of them would give in first and as Jack sped up, so did he, driving into her faster and harder until she was shuddering around him. He was close behind, and Jack was last, trembling and whispering obscene things in James' ear until the last moment.

Carefully, they untangled themselves and James went to the basin, taking one cloth for himself and handing the other to Elizabeth. When they were cleaned up, Jack lifted the quilt invitingly and they both crawled underneath. Both he and Elizabeth were asleep within quickly, but James stayed awake, watching the sun creep over the horizon and silently wishing the pirate's life could be for him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://viva-gloria.livejournal.com/profile)[**viva_gloria**](http://viva-gloria.livejournal.com/) and the [Pirates Polyficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fabu/319044.html). I fell down a little bit on the humor part, but I hope this will do. Title from Pablo Neruda's _Ode to Broken Things_. Very, very special thanks to [](http://shadesofbrixton.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadesofbrixton**](http://shadesofbrixton.livejournal.com/) for her brilliant beta skills.


End file.
